


Secrets

by Markipoo



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, M/M, Mpreg, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markipoo/pseuds/Markipoo
Summary: After an accidental drunk night, Jaebum ends up in a bit of trouble for the following nine months. Being pregnant is one thing, but keeping his pregnancy a secret from his lover and his fellow band members makes things even more difficult.





	1. Chapter 1

Jaebum had never felt worse in his life. He was constantly in the bathroom either throwing up all the food he had just consumed in the last 24 hours or he'd be peeing for the 20th time that day. He'd get angry over the littlest things and even ended up making Jackson cry. There were also moments were he'd get lightheaded and would have to sit down for a few minutes before he could see straight again. He felt as through he was gaining weight and even though he was going to the gym regularly, it didn't seem as if he was loosing any weight.

He was abruptly interrupted from his thoughts when Yugyeom and Bambam burst into his room demanding that he make them his famous kimchi soup. He immediately refused feeling nauseous at just the thought of kimchi. But that didn't stop them from begging him constantly to the point he was getting a really bad migraine. Sighing, Jaebum laided back onto his bed rubbing his forehead.

"Stop begging. It's really annoying." Jinyoung said walking into the room. "If you want something to eat make it yourself."

Sulking, Yugyeom and Bambam began walking out of the room.

"Douche" Bambam mumbled under his breathe.

"What did you say?" Jinyoung yelled.

"Nothing." Bambam replied quickly grabbing Yugyeom's hand and running out of the room.

Jinyoung closed the door after them. He slowly walked towards Jaebum and laid down next to him in the bed. He wrapped his arms around Jaebum's waist and kissed him on his forehead. "Are you feeling okay? Did they give you a headache?" Jinyoung asked worriedly.

"Don't worry. I'm fine." Jaebum said raising his head to kiss Jinyoung on the lips.

"Are you sure? You seem to be really tired recently and you've been putting on some weight." Jinyoung said while pulling Jaebum in for another kiss. His lips were pushed away by a hand.

"Are you calling me fat?" Jaebum yelled pushing Jinyoung off the bed. Pointing to the door Jaebum screamed "Get out!" Jinyoung looked from Jaebum to the door and then back to Jaebum with confusion written all over his face.

"But-"

Jaebum yelled again interrupting Jinyoung."Get out NOW!"

Jinyoung got up off the floor and walked to the door still confused. He opened the door and slowly walked out. Jaebum slammed the door shut. Jinyoung heard a clicking sound indicating that Jaebum had locked the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thought that he might be pregnant hadn't even crossed Jaebum's mind. He only assumed that he got food poisoning or was sick. It wasn't until Mark had compared Jaebum's moodiness to his sister's while she was pregnant, before he began to connect the dots.

 " I can't believe this is happening."

Jaebum was sitting on a toilet, staring at the plastic sticks in his hand. Jaebum hadn't been feeling good lately. He felt tired, nauseous, and his muscles ached more than usual after dance practice. The thought of eating certain foods disgusted him. The thought of being pregnant hadn't even crossed his mind until Mark had compared Jaebum's moodiness to his sister's while she was pregnant. 

.  .  .   

 

 

 

The Got7 members had finally gotten a day off from their schedule except for Jinyoung who was on a movie set for an upcoming drama he was staring in. Yugyeom and Bambam were out shopping while Mark and Jackson had decided to go on a date in the park. Youngjae and Jaebum were the only ones at home. Youngjae, however, was too distracted by his computer game to notice when Jaebum snuck out. Jaebum quickly heading towards the nearest drug store. He was wearing a face mask and sunglasses hoping no one would recognize him.

He quickly ran into the store and took four pregnancy tests off the shevles. He paid for the test ignoring the disapproving look the cashier gave him. His heart was beating faster and faster as he quickly left the store heading back to the dorm. He quietly slipped into the dorm, praying Youngjae hadn't noticed he'd left. Unsurprisingly Youngjae was still glued to the computer. 

He quickly slipped into the bathroom with the pregnancy test in his hand before closing the door and double checking to make sure the door was locked. He stared at the test, carefully reading the guide.

_One line = Not pregnant_

_Two lines = Pregnant_

 His heart began to speed up as he opened the box and took out the white stick.

(._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.)

" No way," Jaebum said staring at the pregnancy test. The pregnancy test stared back at him, almost mocking him.

Two lines. All four of the tests came out positive. His heart shattered. He was pregnant. He stared at the stick for a minute. How was he going to explain this to everyone? What would they say? He quickly snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door.

" Jaebum, you alright in there?" Youngjae asked from the other side of the door.

“ Y-Yeah, I’m fine. Just uh, you know, not feeling so well. I think I’m catching something.” Jaebum knew he was a terrible liar. Thankfully Youngjae didn't call him out on it.

“ Alright. I’ll let our manager know,” Youngjae said. Jaebum heard footsteps walking away and let out a sigh.

He stared at the tests. It was so hard to imagine he, of all people, would end up pregnant. He knew he couldn't keep something as big as this a secret. He had to tell someone. Jaebum let out another sigh as he got up. He took the pregnancy tests and went straight to his room closing the door behind him.

..   ..   ..

 

Jinyoung came home later than planned. While waiting, Jaebum's mind wandered through all the possible reactions he'd receive when he told everyone he was pregnant. The more he thought about it, the more nervous and paranoid he became. Jinyoung had never talked about wanting children.  _This could kill our career! Maybe I'd even be kicked out of Got7!! Then he'd leave me and find someone better._ Just the thought of losing everything he'd worked hard to get and losing the love of his life made him want to cry. A sob managed to escaped his lips.

" Jaebum! I'm home." 

He quickly hid the pregnancy tests and tried to act naturally. He took a deep breath trying to calm himself. 

" Welcome back," Jaebum said as Jinyoung walked into the room. 

" Hey, sexy." Jinyoung teased. He placed a soft kiss on Jaebum's lips.

...   ...   ...

 

" Jinyoung, can I ask you something?"

"Of course." Jinyoung currently had his head on Jaebum's lap while Jaebum played with his hair.

" What’s your thought on having kids?”

"Isn’t it a bit early to be thinking about that?" Jinyoung asked sitting up.

 

" I know bu-"

"Our career just began. I’m not sure bringing a child into the mix is a good idea.”

“ Yes, but they would-” 

“What about when we’re on tour? We'd be leaving them for months. Even if we took them with us, I don’t think we would be able to give them enough attention. I don’t think that it would be the wisest career move right now." Tears started welling up in Jaebum's eyes.

“We-Oh god, don’t cry. I didn’t mean to make you sad. I’m really sorry.” 

" No, it's okay. I understand." Jaebum quietly wrapped a hand around his stomach." You don't want to have a baby with me."

"What?" Jinyoung asked, unable to hear Jaebum.

" Nothing," Jaebum muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days had passed since Jaebum realized he was pregnant. After his conversation with Jinyoung, he decides to hide his pregnancy from his band members. He does, however, tell management. Unfortunatly, management accidently lets it slip at a meeting.

 

Jaebum stood in front of the mirror staring at his rather noticeable baby bump. Jaebum let out a sigh as he grabbed his over-sized jumper and slipped it on. He had to admit that hiding his pregnancy for the last few months had been a miracle considering nothing ever got past Jinyoung.

There was a knock at the door making Jaebum practically jumped. "Jae? You okay in there?"

"Yeah, just getting dressed," Jaebum replied as he checked his appearance once more before opening the door, letting Jinyoung in. Jaebum walked up to his boyfriend and pulled him into a hug, careful that his belly didn't touch Jinyoung. "Why do you look so worried?"

"You've been sick for the last few months, not to mention the most random cravings and you won't let me touch you," Jinyoung's voice cracked at the end."I think you should see a doctor, please…for me at least? I’m worried”

Guilt struck Jaebum like a punch to the face. "It's not like that, Jinyoung, I promise," Jaebum tried to assure." It's just..." Before Jaebum could finish his sentence, Youngjae and Jackson bursted into their room.

Jinyoung couldn't have been more irritated at the moment. He pinched the bridge of his nose before turning to his two friends, practically glaring at them. "What do you want?"

"Manager wants everyone in the boardroom," Jackson informed.

"We're having a meeting," Youngjae added.

At this point, Jaebum couldn't be more grateful for the interuption. "We should get going."

Jinyoung let out an exasperated sigh before running his fingers through his hair and nodding reluctantly. "Yeah, let's go."

Jaebum let out a sign of relief and subconsciously rubbed his belly. He immediately stopped himself fearing someone noticed.

.   .   .

 

They made their way into the boardroom where everyone including their two managers and an intern manager were waiting.

“You’re late, c'mon guys…this isn’t a game, this is your job!” The female manager growled.

“Sorry... We’re here now, okay?” Jinyoung said, taking a seat next to Jaebum.

After, what felt like, hours of talking about marketing, public image and their next tour, the intern picked up a folder.

"And how are we going to keep Jaebum’s pregnancy a secret? The public can’t know about this…” She slowly trailed off her sentence, realizing what she had just said.

The air was tense. Suffocating.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum is finally forced to tell Jinyoung about his pregnancy.

 

 

It felt like hours of nothing but silence. Jaebum was mentally freaking out. He was trying to decide whether to stay or run away. Jaebum practically jumped out of his chair when he heard laughter coming from Jinyoung.

"You're joking right?" Jinyoung chuckled. When he didn't receive a reply, his smile instantly disappeared." You're joking right?" His voice lowered and his tone became more serious as he repeated the question.

Jaebum had never felt more scared in his life. He quickly stood up, running out of the room. Jinyoung chased after him.

"JAEBUM STOP!" Jinyoung yelled down the hallway, trying to catch up to him. Jaebum ran into a bathroom and locked the door behind him.

“OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW OR I’LL BREAK THE DOOR DOWN!” Jinyoung shouted, banging his fists against the door and turning the doorknob like a mad-man.

Jaebum felt his throat tighten up as his lips started to quiver.Tears burned the corner of his eyes. A soft sob escaped.  _Oh God... this couldn't be happening..._ _Jaebum_  whimpered as his fingers weaved into his hair, tugging at it. He tensed and curled more, into himself as he watched the door burst open.

“ Get out,” Jaebum pleaded tearfully.

“WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME?” Jinyoung shouted.

_Silence._

“WHY THE FUCK DIDN’T YOU TELL ME?”

“ I'm sorry. I’m so sorry, Jinyoung.” Jaebum was a sobbing mess. “Please don’t leave me. I’ll do anything. Abort it, put it up for adoption, anything. Please, don't leave me."

Jinyoung took in a deep breath, calming himself. He wrapped his arms around Jaebum." It's okay. Don't cry."

They stayed like that for a few minutes, Jaebum sobbing into Jinyoung's shoulder while Jinyoung rubbed his back. Eventually, Jaebum calmed down, his sobs turning into hiccups that rattled his chest painfully.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jinyoung asked.

Jaebum remained quiet for a moment before finally replying, " I was scared." he mumbled through his hiccups." I didn't want you to leave me."

“ Please Jinyoung don’t leave me! I can’t do this alone” Jaebum begged.

“I'm not mad at you and I have no plan of leaving you, ever. I love you so much." Jinyoung said as he attacked Jaebum's cheeks with kisses. " I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You’re the one I want to marry and have a family with… I guess the family part is just going to happen earlier than expected”

“ I was so scared to tell you” Jaebum said as he subconsciously rubbed his stomach. Jinyoung glanced down at Jaebum’s stomach and for the first time noticed a small bump under his shirt.

"I'm gonna be a dad!" Jinyoung beamed. Jinyoung took Jaebum's had and pulled him into the hallway.

"I'm gonna be a dad everyone!!!!" Jinyoung shouted. They entered the boardroom again and were greeted with hugs from their excited band members.


	5. Chapter 5

 

" I'm a freaking hippo," Jaebum said sadly as he ran his hands over the skin of his stomach. Jaebum stood in front of a full length mirror, looking at his baby bump. He was about twenty weeks pregnant and was beginning to show more. 

"You are not a hippo," Jinyoung says tiredly. Jaebum had been complaining for hours about his body.

" Stop lying to me. I'm a hippopotamus and I know it." He was on the verge of tears as he stared at his growing lump.

"Jaebum, I'm not lying. You'r-"

" Shut up!" Jaebum yells," Don't you dare say I'm beautiful! I'm fat and ugly and it's your fault!" 

"Jaebum, I-"

Jaebum dissolves into sobs, burying his head in his hands. " You don't find me attractive anymore, do you?"

Jiyoung surges forward and wraps his arms around his boyfriend. He raises Jaebum's shirt up, ignoring his protests, and places a few gentle kisses on his stomach. "You look beautiful, I promise." 

"Beautiful," Jinyoung repeats, attacking Jaebum with kisses.

* * *

 

" So, what do you need help with?" Mark asked. Jinyoung had called him out earlier that day, saying he had something important to discuss.

"I was thinking of proposing to Jaebum." Jinyoung mumbled.

" About time," Mark cheered happily." What do you need help with?" 

\-----

The day of the proposal came and Jinyoung was a nervous wreck. Thankfully, everyone was helping him through it. Yugyeom, Bambam and Youngjae had been in charge of taking Jaebum out of the dorm while Jinyoung, Mark and Jackson got things ready.

Mark helped Jinyoung cook Jaebum's favorite food while Jackson set up the table. It took a few hours but when they were done Jinyoung texted Youngjae to bring Jaebum back. When Jaebum gets back to the door, by himself, he mumbles angrily as he enters the quiet apartment." Those guys. I'm pregnant and they make me come here all by myself."

He was about to start shouting and give the members a piece of his mind but stopped when he saw Jinyoung in a suit, kneeling down on one knee smiling at him. 

Confusion washes over the elder, "Jinyoung?"

" Hey baby," he greets, still not getting up.

" What's going on?"

Jinyoung clears his throat and takes the pregnant mans hands into his." Im Jaebum," he begins gaining the attention of the elder." The moment I met you was like magic. I fell in love with you in that moment and I couldn't get you out of my head. We've been through so much and we've managed to stay together through all of it. As a unit, a band, a family; I want to be together with you through it all. From that moment to this moment, and all the moments to come I will love you with all my heart. There isn't one person in this world I want more than you."

He grins when he sees Jaebum's eyes widen." I promise to protect you and our baby for the rest of my life. So, Im Jaebum, will you marry me?"

Jaebum nodded his head, unable to speak as tears trailed down his eyes. Jinyoung smiled, taking the ring out of his suit pocket and putting it on Jaebum's finger. He stood up and kissed Jaebum's tears away. Jaebum was a sobbing mess as he clung onto Jinyoung.

"I-I love y-you," Jaebum sobbed harder, crying into Jinyoung's neck.

* * *

 

Jaebum was pacing around the living room while Jinyoung set the table. Both of their parents were supposed to show up soon and he was anxious to say the least. He wasn’t sure if he would be able to eat tonight and the reason had nothing to do with the pregnancy. As he was about to walk out of the room, he felt long arms wrap around his waist and warm lips press against the crook of his neck.  
  
“Relax, sweetie. All this stress isn’t good for the baby.” Jinyoung continued to plant soft kisses all over Jaebum's neck and gently rubbed the baby bump that was hidden by Jaebum's loose-fitting shirt.  
  
“I know, but I can’t help it. What if this all goes horribly wrong?”   
  
“If it goes horribly wrong, which I doubt, then it goes wrong and I’ll still be here to support and love you. For now, try to not think about what could happen, and just focus on what is happening.” Jinyoung turned Jaebum around and planted a deep, tender kiss on his lips." I love you."  
  
“I love you too.” They both enjoyed the moment of peace they had before the doorbell sounded, causing Jaebum to tense up again.  
  
“Relax.” Jinyoung breathed once more before going to answer the door.  
  
It wasn’t long before Jaebum could hear the low baritone and high-pitched greetings of Jinyoung's parents. He nearly had a panic attack as reality started to fade in. Though Jinyoung's parents were very accepting, his parents. There was no way his parents would accept something like this, they'd barely accepted the fact that he was gay. His father had nearly disowned him and if it hadn't been for his mom, who knows would have happened. He somehow managed to regained his composure just in time for Jinyoung and his parents to come into the living room.

"Jaebum-ah," Jinyoung's mom pulled him into a hug." How are you doing? It's been so long since I last saw you."  
  
" Hi eomma," Jaebum said as he relaxed into her arms." I'm doing fine."

"Are you sure?" Jinyoung's dad patted him on the back." You're face is pale. Are you sick?"

" I'm fine. Just a bit nervous." Jaebum reassured.  
  
“Alright, no need to pester the boy.” Jinyoung's mom said. “Let's sit down.” They were about to when the doorbell rang once again.  
  
“Jaebum, why don’t you answer the door. Mom, Dad, let’s go to the table, I cooked us dinner.” Jinyoung suggested.  
  
Jaebum nodded and made his way to the front door. After looking through the peephole and determining that it was his parents, he opened the door.  
  
“Mom, Dad, I’m glad you came.” Jaebum greeted them with a smile.  
  
“Of course we would come see you. It sounded like it was important when you asked us on the phone.” His mom said as she pulled her son into a hug.  
  
“Yeah, what’s going? Did something happen?” Dad questioned.  
  
“Come in and let’s go to the table.” Mom looked at him strangely because he had obviously avoided the question, but followed behind him quietly. When they entered the room, Jaebum's parents saw Jinyoung's parents. Both of their moms quickly hugged each other as their fathers shook hands. Their parents had become very close since JJ Project era. After greeting each other, they sat down at the table. Jaebum sat across from Jinyoung, both sets of parents sat on either side of the table.

  
The dinner started out pretty lively. Their parents were exchanging stories about the two boys and talked about their latest comeback. Overall, it was a good dinner and their parents seemed to be enjoying themselves. Jaebum was still nervous, but he felt that everything would be okay since their parents were getting along.   
  
“Now that we’ve eaten, why did you two called us out?” Jinyoung's mom was the first one to bring them back to the purpose of the visit.  
  
“Mom, let’s move into the living room. You might want to be more comfortable for this.” Jinyoung let their parents leave first before he went to Jinyoung and helped him up. “I’m going to be with you the entire time, so don’t worry.”  
  
“I love you”, was Jaebum's only response. Jinyoung smiled and led the boy into the living room. Both parents were seated on the couch. Jinyoung led Jaebum over to the recliner and had him sit down before addressing their parents.  
  
“The reason we called you over was to tell you some things about us.” Jinyoung took a deep breath to steady him. “First of all, Jaebum and I have been dating for six years now.” He paused to judge the reactions of the parents. He didn’t expect surprise from their parents since they already knew about their relationship.  
  
“We just recently found out that Jaebum is pregnant.” Jinyoung said. The room went quiet as the information settled in. Jaebum nervously played with his fingers as he anxiously waited for their parent's reaction.

" Congratulations!" Jinyoung's mom was the first to speak. She quickly ran to Jaebum, giving him a hug.

" I'm going to be a grandpa." Jinyoung's father spoke excitedly.

“Oh, I hope he or she has Jinyoung's dimples.” Jaebum's mom said to the boys. Although it was strange, she was happy that they were having children. “So when do you two plan on getting married?”  
  
A blush spread across Jaebum's face Jaebum timidly looked up at Jinyoung as if searching for an answer. Jinyoung smiled brightly at him, making Jaebum's heart flutter.

" Soon," was all he could say, eyes still locked with Jinyoung. He could feel his face burning up. He heard a soft chuckle come from his mother as she, fondly, watched the interaction between them.

Suddenly, Jaebum's father exploded.

"Being a fag wasn't enough for you... you had to go and get yourself knocked up too!" 

Jaebum felt his heart shatter. He had expected something like this to happen and yet it still hurt to hear his father say something so cruel." Dad, I-"

" Don't call me dad." his father yelled," as of right now, I no longer have a son."

Jaebum's eyes widened at the statement. He felt his throat tighten as his eyes filled with tears." Dad pleas-"

" You are a disgrace. I hope you do the right thing and kill that monster! You're a pathetic excuse for a son!" He got up and stormed out of the room.

" No Dad, please stop." Before Jinyoung could stop him, Jaebum had rushed after his father. He tried to grab onto his father's arm but was quickly dodged. His father turned around, slapping him across the face with enough force to knock him down. Jinyoung quickly ran to his side.

" Don't ever come near me again." His father yelled. “I will not tolerate having a freak son who is both a fag and pregnant!”   
  
Jinyoung pulled Jaebum up, sat in the recliner, and pulled the trembling, crying boy into his lap to hold him close. He placed soft kisses in his hair, stroked his back, and just held him.  
  
“Aigoo. Jaebum, I’m okay with you being gay and dating this lovely young man. As for your dad, just give me some time to adjust, okay?” Mom pleaded to her distraught baby. “Ignore your father, you aren’t a freak. I have to go now, but I’ll talk to you later.” With a sad sigh, she made her way out as well. Jaebum buried his face into Jinyoung’s chest and clutched his shirt in his fist as tears streamed down his face. Sensing the mood, Jinyoung's parents also excused themselves.


	6. Chapter 6

 Jaebum had refused to leave his room ever since they had talked to their parents. Jinyoung couldn't really blame him though. After what had happen, even he felt depressed. But it had been nearly a week since he'd last seen Jaebum's face and he was becoming more and more concerned. 

"Jaebum, can I come in?" Jinyoung asked knocking on the door.

" No!" Jaebum yelled," I want to be alone."

"Come on. You can't lock yourself in there forever." Jinyoung waited a moment but received no reply." I'll break the door down if you don't open it."

" Fine." Jaebum opened the door a crack and peered out." What do you want?"

Jaebum's eyes were swollen and his throat cracked as he talked. Jinyoung could feel his heart shrink.

"You've been crying," It was more of a statement than a question.

" I'm fine, really." It was an obvious lie but Jinyoung chose to go along with it.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" Jinyoung asked. It wasn't healthy for Jaebum, or the baby, to be cooped up inside all day." Anywhere you want. Just the two of us."

" Three." Jaebum corrected, rubbing his stomach." Just the three of us."

"Why don't we go shopping? You're clothes look tight on you." Jinyoung said peering at Jaebum's visible baby bump.

" I'm not fat," Jaebum pouts angrily." It's the baby's fault."

Jinyoung chuckles at Jaebum's cuteness. 

* * *

 

" Thank you for taking me shopping." Jaebum leaned forward and gave Jinyoung a kiss on the cheek.

“No problem. You deserved a nice relaxing day after everything.” Jinyoung smiled." Are you feeling better now?"

“ I'm fine.” Jaebum said but Jinyoung gave him an unsure look." Really, I feel better now."

"Do you want to leave now?"Jinyoung asked when he saw Jaebum yawn. Jaebum nodded his head.

Jaebum pulled his hoodie a little tighter around himself as they left the mall. He held onto Jinyoung's hand, unconscionably rubbed his stomach with his other hand. They walked down the street, stopping a few times to take pictures with fans. They returned to the dorm and Jaebum prepared to take a quick nap before doing anything else. Right when he was about to sleep, his phone started buzzing signalling he had a text. He let out an annoyed sigh as he unlocked his phone. Their manager had sent him a link to a recent article. The headline stood out in bold print.

_**Got7 Leader, Im Jaebum, Pregnant?** _

He scrolled down and saw pictures that had been taken by their fans. He hadn't noticed when they had taken the pictures, but his hoodie had been pulled tightly enough to show off the tiny baby bump that had started to form. The article included tweets from fans.

_**@ShitGot7Says: Took a pic with Jinyoung and Jaebum today! Someone is showing! ;) #JJBaby pic.twitter.com/26327983** _

**_@ChocoLatte: Ewwww!!! Disgusting! :( **_pic.twitter.com/643928735_**_ **

**_@WeenieHutJinyoung: Am I the only one weirded out by this? pic.twitter.com/23529783_ **

**_@IShipEveryone: Love is in the air! And in Jaebum? #JJBaby (: pic.twitter.com/28368036_ **

**_@IGotChickFillA: Can't wait to see the baby! #JJBaby pic.twitter.com/496329785_ **

**_@TacoBum: If you can’t support our boys, you’re not a real ahgase! #JJBaby pic.twitter.com/62873687_ **

**_@ChickenPotPie: Wow… I’d be disappointed if I were your parents_ ** _**pic.twitter.com/2657953** _

**_@UglyGoddess: Y'all are blind if you think this is cute #JJBaby_ ** **_pic.twitter.com/376529795_ **

**_@KYSConcert: _That’s… kinda freaky. Not sure how to feel…__** _**pic.twitter.com/26239763** _

**_@SuperNintendo: Okay, I’m gonna say it… Freak_ ** _**pic.twitter.com/36797983** _

**_@KpopFan2.0: So adorable!! JJP is life!_  #JJBaby** _**pic.twitter.com/56824983** _

 

"Did you see the article?" Jinyoung asked walking into their room. He laughed a bit. “Our baby has its own hashtag already. That’s adorable.”

Jaebum wasn’t laughed. He was crying.“ Jinyoung… Am I a freak?”

“Hey, hey.” Jinyoung whispered soothingly. “You’re not a freak. I don’t care what those people think. We can’t make everyone happy. As much as we want to, we can’t and that’s that hard truth.” Jinyoung closed his eyes, burying face into Jaebum’s hair. “I am going to do everything I can to make sure you two are happy though.”

“I’m always happy with you, Jinyoung. You know that.” 

Jinyoung hums softly. “I don't want anyone else but you.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

"Tonight, I am extremely honored to have two very special guests joining me." The radio host, Shinyoung, said to the audience." Please welcome Im Jaebum and Park Jinyoung!" 

Jaebum and Jinyoung walked on stage, waving and smiling at the cheering audience.

" Hello!" Jinyoung said as he shook her hand. Jaebum shook her hand as well before sitting down next to Jinyoung.

"Welcome, boys." She said once the noise died down. "So, how are you boys doing?"

" We're doing great." Jinyoung said, beaming. She nodded. 

"We have to talk about the photos fans have been posting online." She said, motioning toward a tv screen showing pictures of Jaebum with their fans." It's caused quite a ruckus amongst fans."

"If you don't mind, could I ask how far along you are?" She asked, eyeing Jaebum's stomach. He was wearing a baggy sweater making it harder to detect any type of bump.

" I'm on my fifth month." Jaebum stated.

"Well, I want to congratulate the both of you." She said, smiling at the two. They both thanked her, Jinyoung protectively putting his large hand on Jaebum's stomach. Jaebum swatted at his hand, embarrassed by the sudden show of affection. Jinyoung chuckled as he continued to shower the boy with affection. 

"So Jinyoung, how did you find out about the pregnance, and what was your reaction?" She asked.

" I found out when our manager accidentally let it slip."

"What was your initial reaction?" She asked.

" I was shocked, angry and a bit upset." Jinyoung confessed." I was shocked because... well, I had just found out he was pregnant. I felt angry that he hadn't told me earlier and upset that he felt the need to hide something so important from me." 

Ashamed and filled with regret, Jaebum's eyes burned as he remembered the incident. Jinyoung immediately noticed the shift of moods so he continued speaking.

" Thankfully, everything worked out in the end and I couldn't be more happier." Jinyoung planted a kiss on Jaebum's cheek."I'm so happy I was given this opportunity to become a father."

Jaebum blushed kissing Jinyoung back. The entire audience cooed at how adorable they were.

"Do you have a preferred gender, or does it not matter?" Shinyoung asked.

" Well, I don't really have a preference, but I've always wanted a little girl." Jaebum said, smiling up at Jinyoung. Jinyoung smiled back at him.

" I think it'd be nice to have a boy, but I'll obviously love it no matter what it is." Jinyoung said. She smiled and nodded as the two boys looked at each other.

"How did fans react when they found out you were pregnant?" Shinyoung asked. "I'm sure you saw a lot about it online."

"We knew not everyone would be excited." Jinyoung said. "No matter what we do, their's always a handful of people that get upset or angry. But most were excited and supportive, which was good."

Jaebum nodded. "Most fans have been really sweet, so sweet that the people who haven't don't bother us as much anymore."

"Jinyoung, has Jaebum been any different since he got pregnant? Like, mood swings or hormones?" She asked, smirking at Jaebum teasingly. Jaebum covered his face and groaned playfully.

" No mood swings, really." Jaebum said looking at Jaebum. "But his hormones are a different story."

"How so?" Shinyoung asked. Jinyoung gave Jaebum a devilish smirk. 

" Just yesterday, we were watching tv." Jinyoung said. "A movie trailer about a dog came on, and he just started sobbing hysterically."

Shinyoung, along with most of the audience, started to laugh. Jaebum crossed his arms and glared at Jinyoung.

" Have you ever seen a dog that cute?!" He asked Jinyoung. "That dog was the most adorable thing I've ever seen!"

"You said the same thing about Coco yesterday." Jinyoung said. "You also started to cry when we ran out of milk."

Jaebum blushed again while Shinyoung chuckled. "It's not my fault." He mummbled under his breath. Jinyoung leaned over and rubbed his thigh. 

* * *

 

Jinyoung felt like an absolute jerk right now. He was staring at his pregnant lover, curled up on the couch, holding his favorite hoodie hostage. Jaebum was doing everything in his power to keep his lover home. It was a rather sad attempt to get him to stay home. Jinyoung knew he could easily grab another sweater from their closet and leave, completely ignoring his husband’s childishness and getting to the interview that he was needed for. Their manager had contacted them earlier, telling them that they were booked for another interview. Unfortunately, Jaebum had an appointment with his doctor today and Jinyoung tried to make that very clear, almost hinting that the interview couldn’t happen. Unfortunately, their manager didn’t take the hint.

“Look, I get it. He’s pregnant and you’re gonna be a new dad, but you two are still needed. I mean, can’t you come without him? Jaebum is a big boy and he can take care of himself, right?”

Their manager had made it sound so easy. Jinyoung snorted. He almost lost it over the phone. Yeah, Jaebum was a big boy and he could normally take care of himself, but he was pregnant at the moment.

" Don't leave me," Jaebum wined clutching onto Jinyoung's hoodie.

“I’ll be back before you.” Jinyoung knelt down next to the couch. Jaebum's first instinct was to hold the hoodie closer. The singer didn’t grab it. He grabbed onto the singer’s calloused hands, holding them tightly. “I’ll do anything to make it up to you.” Jinyoung gently pulled Jaebum into a sitting position and grabbed the hoodie.

Jaebum whimpered as fresh tears fell and a soft sob escaped his throat. Jinyoung’s heart was slowly starting to break. Jinyoung felt guilty for having to leave him. He wrapped the hoodie around the trembling man’s shoulders, sliding each of his arms through the sleeves and zipped it up.

“I’m so sorry, baby.” 

Jaebum's sobs ceased for a moment when he realized he was wearing Jinyoung's hoodie. It eased his jittery nerves a little. Jinyoung held Jaebum’s face, pressing their foreheads together, whispering to him, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Jaebum sniffed.“I just don’t want to go by myself.”

“Do you want me to call someone? I’m sure Mark or Jackson would jump at the chance.” Jinyoung chuckled, thinking about the pair of boys. He swore they were more excited about the baby than anyone else.

“Would you? Please?” Jaebum begged. Jinyoung pressed a soft kiss to Jaebum's brow and got up, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He called Mark first. Mark picked up after the first couple of rings.

“Hey,” Mark greeted.

“Hey. Look, I have a huge favor to ask of you.” Jinyoung rubbed the back of his neck. “I have an interview today that I apparently can’t miss. Jaebum also has a doctor’s appointment. Would you or Jackson or both of you bring him? It would mean the world to me.”

" Yeah, definitely! I’ll call Jackson and we’ll take him. Don't worry.”

Jinyoung let out a sigh of relief. “Thanks so much, Mark. I owe you one!”

“Think nothing of it. Jaebum is like a brother to me and I love the baby. I’m only doing my duty as a godfather.”

“Still, this means a lot.” Jinyoung smiled. He bid farewell to Mark before hanging up.

"Mark and Jackson will be by to pick you up for your appointment. Take care of yourself.” He got down on his knees, pressing a kiss to Jaebum’s stomach. The duo shared one more kiss before Jinyoung walked out the door.

Silence settled over him like a thick, uncomfortable blanket. He whimpered and fell sideways, arms wrapped around his stomach, fingers drawing patterns on the small bump. “I miss your daddy already.”


End file.
